


Seeing The World From A Different Point Of View

by MoonMarmalade



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Author Rushed This In An Hour, How Do I Tag, I was too lazy to add on and stuff, It's vague for a reason, Not Beta Read, Not Beta Read We Die Like Me When I Do PVP In Minecraft, Parallels, You could say this is my first actually good piece thats finished and posted here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMarmalade/pseuds/MoonMarmalade
Summary: Her mother told her not to go, but the calling from the sky was luring her in...Before, a long time ago, the mother was lured in too...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Seeing The World From A Different Point Of View

_ The moon’s faint light shone through the clouds, dimly illuminating the port from a distance. A faint breeze blowing, though weak, still chilling to the bone. But with a night like this, she had to take advantage of the conditions...perfect for a secret late night flight. Her mother wouldn’t agree, but it has been her greatest wish to soar through the skies and be among the clouds. She wanted to reach out and touch the unimaginable...she wanted to achieve the impossible. She wanted to be able to join the ones who roam high up and go wherever they wanted to. All she had to do was sneak onto the flying ship docked at the bay, that’s all she had to do…she tucked her brown hair into her pilot hat and ran. _

\----

The full moon shone brightly in the sky, the stars twinkling alongside it, illuminating the abandoned port from a distance. The wind was roaring, the trees scattered behind shaking as she ran down the hill towards the entrance to the dock. Her mother warned her not to go to the port, as it was left abandoned a long time ago, when the Sky Pirates weren’t needed anymore they vanished. However, the calling to stir the ship and take out was calling her, it was an urge she could not control. All she had to do was get on the flying ship, docked at the bay. That was all right? Flying though, was the question...but she pushed those doubts aside and reached the entrance of the port. A rusty gate was in her way, locked with a brass locket. She figured it was easier to climb, so that’s what she did. Though she was in for a surprise when she slipped when climbing back down and fell on her bum. She got up and swept off the dirt from her clothes, and walked towards the edge of the port.

\----

_ The silver flying ship was docked at the end of the port, larger than anything she imagined. The fact that the Sky Pirates use this and many other ships to carry out their missions made her stare in awe as she approached the docked vehicle. From what she heard from her friends that were able to catch a glimpse of it soaring in the skies, it looked much more amazing than she could have ever imagined. As she took a quick inspection of it to find the door, she saw the details engraved on the side of the ship’s exterior. How could it be possible that so much beauty could be etched in just a patch of steel? Enough of gawking, the red door was right there...and unlocked? Without further questioning, she turned the knob and walked right in.  _

\----

The flying ship docked at the end of the port was much more massive than she imagined, the photos never doing justice to the great majestique it is...or was. Compared to her mother’s photos that were hidden in the small safe, the color was faded and much more worn than she remembered. As she inspected the side of the docked ship for the door, she noticed there were a lot of bumps and scratches on the side. It wasn’t bad, but it was certainly evidence that something went wrong a long time ago when this ship was last flown through the skies. There was a moment of hesitance, as if everything could go totally wrong. But it was the best ship in all of the region, it just had to work, in spite of all that it had gone through. It just had to, she is willing to put her faith on it, just to be able to fly.  
  
Defying what her mother had warned, she...Yvonne Gabina, will fly among the clouds tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> vhgfcvhvnuybujhbum I can't believe it, Moon, actually posting something new this time of the year? More likely than you think :O  
> Uh, if you like it, leave kudos and comments! :O Love to see what you liked!


End file.
